The First Time in Forever
by Becca1230
Summary: What happens when it comes out that Karkat has more then friendly feelings for the older Vantas? Pure smut. This was a roleplay I had with somebody on omegle. I was having wayyy too much fun, because like nobody is in character here, but whatever. XD Anyway, Kankri, Karkat, Dave, and Homestuck in general belong to Hussie.


Kankri stood outside of Karkat's hive, wondering if it was a good idea to come. He shrugged and knocked on the door. Not long after, the door opened and Karkat stood there, his signature scowl on his face. Kankri wanted to sigh, Karkat looked so cute, but he would be way cuter if he just smiled. "Hello fuckass," Karkat said and he motioned for Kankri to come inside, "Hello Karkat. What have I told you about that language? It triggers people." Karkat rolled his eyes, "Hey Kankri, always nice seeing you. What's up?" Kankri sighed and mumbled under his breath, "It just goes in one ear and out the other." He, then, spoke louder, "I just came to talk. What are you doing?" Karkat frowned, "I'm trying to avoid on of the humans." "Which human, if you don't mind me asking?" Kankri asked. "Dave," Karkat replied, "I let slip that I'm red for someone, and now he's not letting it go." Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. Kankri was intrigued now, who could the shouty troll be flushed for? "Well, I'm very curious as to who the lucky troll or human is, as well, but I won't pry." Karkat blushed a little and looked away from Kankri, "It's a troll, most of the humans either creep me out or are just plain annoying." He scowled again, and Kankri sighed, "That could be very triggering for the humans, if they heard, Karkat. Between you and me, though, the humans are very different and I don't understand them at all." Kankri, then, smiled, "So, it's a troll? Well, I'm sure this troll would be very happy to find out that you're flushed for them." Kankri knew he would, he had a soft spot for Karkat and soon realized that he was flushed for the other troll. He knew that anyone should be happy to have Karkat's feelings, because, underneath his grumpy exterior, he had a soft heart. Karkat blushed even more at Kankri's words, "T-thank you, Kankri." Kankri smiled at him and blushed a little himself. Karkat was just too cute! "You're very welcome, Karkat. You know, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." Karkat smiled a small smile, "O-okay." That was when Kankri grew worried. Karkat never acted like this, "Karkat, are you okay? Your face looks red, and you've been stuttering a bit. Are you feeling well?" Kankri lifted his hand and felt Karkat's forehead, looking for signs of a fever. Karkat blushed even more at Kankri's close contact, "Uhh, y-yeah, I'm fine." Kankri quickly pulled his hand away, and hoped he didn't trigger Karkat with his close contact, "Okay, I just want to make sure you're fine. So, do you want to talk about it?" Karkat was at a loss for words, he couldn't just tell Kankri who he was flushed for! "Well, um…."

That was when Dave walked up behind Karkat, having snuck into his hive somehow, "Hey KitKat, are you gonna tell me yet?" Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh my Gog…." Kankri turned to look at Dave, a little angry that he was interrupting his time with Karkat, but he was still polite, "Hello Dave. I don't think you should pry into Karkat's personal life, if he doesn't want you to know. It could be very triggering to him." Dave smirked Kankri's way, "Yeah, okay, sounds fun." He, then, looked back at Karkat, "So Karks?" Karkat sighed, "Gog, just come here, you fucktard." Dave smiled and happily walked over to Karkat, "Yes?" Kankri stayed quiet as Karkat whispered something in Dave's ear. Dave's eyes widened, as did his smirk, "Really now?" Karkat blushed and pushed Dave away, "Yes, now shut the hell up about it, and if you tell anyone, I'll fucking kill you!" Dave laughed a little, with that annoying smirk on his face, "Alright, Mr. Pissyfuck, I won't tell anyone."

Kankri was extremely curious as he watched the two. Who could Karkat like? He didn't want to be in the way of your conversation, though, "Karkat? I can go, if you want me to." Karkat looked worried, "N-no, don't!" Dave broke out into laughter, "Oh my god!" Kankri tilted his head in confusion as Dave laughed, "Okay, then, I won't leave, but what is so funny, Dave?" Dave, through his laughter, asked Karkat, "KitKat, please let me tell him!" Karkat squeaked nervously and quickly replied with a solid, "NO!" Kankri's confusion just deepened from their interaction, and he bit his lip in nervousness, "Is it something about me? Did I do or say something funny? You know, it's very triggering to laugh at someone when they have no clue what they did." That made Dave laugh even harder, "He's so fucking clueless! Karks, please let me tell him." Karkat, vehemently, shook his head no and blushed heavily. Kankri bit his lip harder as Dave called him clueless, accidentally drawing blood, "Ouch! Dave, don't just call a person clueless, that could be very triggering and offensive. That language, too! I get on Karkat about it all the time, but that's triggering, too." Karkat's eyes widened, "Holy crap! Kankri, are you okay?" Meanwhile, Dave was busy laughing his head off, "Oh my god! I'm dying over here." Kankri brought a hand up to his hurt lip and winced when his fingers touched it, "Ah, I'm okay Karkat, thank you for your concern, though." He smiled brightly at Karkat as he licked the blood off his lip. Dave whined at Karkat, "KitKat, come on! Please, just let me tell him!" Karkat looked conflicted, "I…don't…I don't know…" Dave smirked, "If you don't let me tell him, I'm gonna tell everyone else." Karkat scowled, "I fucking hate you, you know that?" Dave smirked even more, "Love you too." Karkat groaned and shoved his face into his hands, "Oh my gog!" Meanwhile, Kankri watched the two and grew even more confused. He tilted his head in the cutest possible manner, "Karkat, are you okay? Dave, you shouldn't be antagonizing him like this." Dave ruffled Karkat's hair, "But its fun to antagonize him." Karkat blushed and purred quietly as his hair was played with, "Stooop it!" Dave smirked as Karkat pushed his hands away, "Then tell him, or I will." Kankri flushed as Karkat purred, he wanted to be the one to make Karkat make that sound. He blushed even harder as he had that thought and quickly turned back to the other two, "Tell me what?" "He's in love with you, bro." Karkat blushed and screamed at Dave, pushing him, "Shut the hell up, you bulge sucking asshole!" Kankri's eyes widened and he blushed up to his ears, face a bright red color, matching Karkat's, "Karkat, is this-is it true?" Karkat stayed silent for a moment, contemplating lying to Kankri, but he sighed and told the truth, "…Yes…"

Kankri was speechless for the first time in his life, so he let his actions speak for him. He reached out and pulled Karkat into a hug, letting someone in his personal space for the first time in a long time. Karkat blushed bright red and purred loudly, letting Kankri know that he enjoyed it, as he wrapped his arms around him. Dave's smirk softened, "Good job, KitKat." He, then, quickly left the scene. Kankri didn't even hear Dave leave as he held Karkat, laying his head on his and inhaling the distinct scent that was Karkat. He chuckled softly as he ran his hands up and down Karkat's back, "I think I like this too much, Karkat." Karkat smiled and purred louder at the feeling of hands rubbing his back. He giggled softly, "I think I like you too much…" Kankri pulled away from Karkat a little and looked down at him, smiling softly, "You're so cute, you know that?" He pressed his lips gently against Karkat's, kissing him softly. Karkat, happily, kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Kankri's neck. Kankri wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist and pulled him closer as Karkat mewled and purred happily into the kiss. Kankri groaned into the kiss, loving the sounds and taste of Karkat. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against the other troll's, "Karkat, you're driving me crazy." Karkat looked at the other troll, confused, "Sorry…?" Kankri chuckled at the adorable look on Karkat's face, "It's nothing to be sorry about, it's just I haven't felt like this for anybody else."

Karkat smiled and nuzzled his head into Kankri's chest, "Neither have I." Kankri smiled softly and ran a hand through his Karkat's hair, accidentally brushing against one of his horns, as his other hand tightened around Karkat's waist. Karkat gasped and moaned lightly at the feeling, and pressed closer to Kankri, eagerly. A shiver trailed down Kankri's spine as Karkat gasped and pressed up against him, and he rubbed his horn again, harder this time, as he wanted to hear more and feel more and give Karkat so much pleasure he was drowning in it. He had no clue where these thoughts were coming from, but, for once, he just let it go and went with what was happening. Karkat moaned louder, "K-Kankri! Oh fuck!" Kankri groaned when he heard his name come out of Karkat's mouth like that. It made his body just light up and feel like it was on fire. He whispered, "Damn Karkat, look at what you do to me…" Then, he trailed the hand that was playing with Karkat's horn down to the back of his neck, pulling him into a rough kiss, losing all semblance of himself. Karkat was a little surprised at his language. 'But then again, look at what he's doing now,' he thought. Karkat slipped both of his hands up to Kankri's horns to rub them. When he did this, Kankri pulled away from the kiss to moan Karkat's name loudly. He slipped his hands under his turtleneck and scratched lightly at his sides and rubbed his stomach, making Karkat moan and rub his horns faster, "Fuck…Kankri…" Kankri moaned again, this time louder, "Fuuuck, Karkat!" He, literally couldn't help the words coming out of his mouth as he thrust his hips against Karkat's, making both of them moan. It went into fast forward from there. Karkat, almost, tackled Kankri to the ground, pulling his sweater off first, then getting rid of his own. He started working on Kankri's pants, then, and Kankri lifted his hips, helping Karkat get them off. He pulled at Karkat's pants and undid them. Once they were both naked, Kankri ran his hand down from Karkat's chest to his bulge, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking it gently, "Gog Karkat, you're so beautiful." The younger troll gasped and groaned, thrusting into Kankri's hand and rubbing his horns again. Kankri groaned from the sounds Karkat was making and the attention his horns were getting. He stopped stroking his bulge, moving his hand to Karkat's hip, where the other was. He, then, thrust up sharply against Karkat, making their bulges rub and twist together. Kankri threw his head back and moaned Karkat's name loudly, while Karkat pleaded, "Ohhh~ fuck K-Kankri! Please!" Kankri wanted to play a little, "Please what, Karkat? You-ahhhh-you have to tell me what you want. Ohh~." Karkat moaned and panted, getting desperate, "K-K-ahhh!-Kankri, please f-fuck me!" Kankri growled, whatever control he had snapped, and flipped them over, so Karkat was looking up at Kankri with half-lidded, lustful, seductive eyes. Kankri groaned, untangling their bulges, and thrusted into Karkat fast and hard, "Ahhh! Oh! Karkat, you're so tight!" "Fuck! Kankri!" Karkat moaned and grinded up against Kankri. Said troll placed his hands next to Karkat's head, to make sure he didn't crush the poor troll, and started thrusting into him until he was truly just fucking Karkat. He moaned heatedly, nearly shouting when Kankri hit a certain spot inside him. Kankri smirked and focused on that spot, moaning louder as Karkat got tighter around him, "Fu-ahhh! You feel so good, Karkat!" Karkat could only whimper and moan as he neared the edge. He wanted this to last so much longer. Kankri couldn't stop himself from thrusting faster and harder into Karkat. While he, also, wanted this to last a lot longer, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He almost screamed Karkat's name as came, staining his already red nook with even more red genetic material. Karkat screamed, the feeling of his nook being over filled with genetic material making him lose it. He screamed Kankri's name and came hard, his own candy red genetic material covering himself.

Kankri panted, coming down from his high, and looked at Karkat, the sight of him covered in own material was almost enough to make him want to go again. Instead, he carefully slipped out of him, his bulge retracting back into its sheath, and leaned down to kiss him gently. Karkat panted against Kankri's lips, trying to get his breath back, "Holy fuck…." Kankri couldn't stop himself from giggling a little, still panting himself as he laid down next to Karkat, "You could say that again." He sighed and snuggled up to Karkat. "We are going to do that so much." Karkat said and giggled lightly, having finally caught his breath. Kankri giggled along with Karkat, "I agree with you there." He smiled softly and cuddled up even more with him. Karkat smiled and cuddled back with Kankri, "I love you, you know that?" Kankri looked up at Karkat and smirked a little, "Yes Karkat, I believe we just showed each other exactly how much we love each other, but," he smiled, "I love you too." He kissed Karkat's cheek, getting even closer to him and almost nodding off to sleep. Karkat purred happily, drifting off to sleep next to Kankri. Kankri smiled as he purred and drifted off to sleep as well, perfectly content for the first time in…well, forever.


End file.
